1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to brake technology, and more particularly to a brake system and method of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
The benefits of bicycle riding are well known; however, improper brake operations on the bicycle can present danger to the rider, such as when brakes are applied to a front wheel of the bicycle when descending a slope. Thus, a brake system and method for insuring cycling safety is desired.